good_youtubersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cehk
Cehk is an Iron Toa and leader of the Toa Kaaciah. History Cehk was a Fe-Matoran located on Kaaciah Island. He was sponsored by the Turaga of the Onu-Koro of that island, Turaga Makki, who also assigned him as Onu-Matoran (knowing that he was not) and joined the miners of the town. During his time in Kaaciah Onu-Koro, Cehk suffered discrimination from other villagers because of the fact that he was obviously different, except for his only friend, Delme. One day in the village, a landslide affected the mine and a Matoran almost died crushed by a roof fall, but Cehk kindly saved it by getting on top of him, being harder than the rest because of his Fe-Matoran condition, but in any case, they continued to discriminate against him, which provoked a discussion between Delme and the other Matoran. The return of Kudarax and the birth of Toa Cehk The next day, a Skakdi named Zentrix attacked the village. He claimed to be a follower of Kudarax, the Makuta who oversaw the island, which meant he had returned to take revenge on Makki and the Turaga of Kaaciah, who defeated him years ago. Cehk and Delme became Toa and Zentrix fled. Makki told Cehk that he is an Iron Toa, and explained to him and Delme about his mission to meet with the other eight Toa to confront Kudarax. The next day Cehk began his training together with Delme. However Zentrix attacked again, but was defeated by the Toa. Cehk decided to start looking for the other Toa without finishing his training, leaving Delme in the village. Toa Kaaciah Cehk went north, where he met Netel, Toa of Sound and Jekal, Toa of Ice, who were facing a modified Skakdi called Rofgak. Rofgak fired his acid cannon upwards to destroy the village, but Netel repelled him using a sonic attack, which triggered an avalanche, which Cehk stopped creating a large iron barrier in the highest part of the village. Netel immediately decided to accompany Cehk and they went together to Kaaciah Ga-Koro via Kanoka of Teletransportation, where they met Ahnia, Toa de Psiónica and Heji, Toa de Agua. Ahnia decided to join the two of them on her trip, while Heji stayed in the village, but lent them a boat to go to Kaaciah Le-Koro surrounding the island by sea. Upon arrival, the village was under attack from Rahi. Cehk suggested helping defend the village, and in that, they met Tihur, Toa de Aire, and Muzek, Toa de la Flora. At the end of the attack, Tihur joined the group, and took them flying into the desert, where they fell and fought a group of Desleton. Then I walk to Kaaciah Po-Koro, Hakjo, the Stone Toa who betrayed the ancient Toa group of the island intercepted them and almost killed them, if they had not been saved by Fajit, Toa de Piedra. Cehk and the others spent the night in the stone village, and in the morning they continued their journey along with Fajit towards Kaaciah Ta-Koro, where they met with Zokua, Toa of Fire. Upon leaving the village, a group named Dhotter appeared before the group, who claimed to have kidnapped the Turaga because Kudarax changed his mind, and now he wanted to torture them. Cehk and the Toa confronted him, who showed great power, and came close to killing Zokua, if it were not for his best friend who sacrificed himself to save him, which infuriated the Toa of Fire who tried to kill Dhotter, if it was not because Cehk and Turaga Huobul tried to stop him, which allowed Dhotter to escape along with Huobul. Cehk and the group in which Zokua now was, went to the center of the island, the location of the Damned Ruins, the Kudarax's lair, and where the other Toa were waiting for them. The group elected by almost unanimous vote Cehk as its leader. Zokua, who was upset by the recent death of his best friend, was upset that he was not elected leader. Cehk in a quick decision, named the group the Toa Kaaciah, the same name as the former Toa group of the island. The Damned Ruins Cehk and his group Toa, arrived at the Damned Ruins where they faced a swarm of Bohuddak. After there they found an old armored vehicle on the road, Delme assured that it was called "Tank Kaaciah", they quickly repaired it with the help of Fajit's engineering knowledge. Then they used it to make their way through the huge rubble of the road to reach a very large chamber, where the followers of Kudarax appeared with a huge arachnid Rahi created by Kudarax called Ragahk. The Toa armed with the tank began a fierce battle against the Rahi, until the tank was damaged and the spider was knocked out, resulting in a direct battle against the followers of Kudarax. Cehk and Fajit faced Hakjo, who in the middle of the fight tried to persuade him to be the same as before, which Cehk achieved. Cehk realized that the other Toa were in danger, and Hakjo pulled all the Toa out of the place, then to tear down the roof over the followers of Kudarax, and over himself. Zokua was furious at not being able to finish off Dhotter, which caused Cehk to lose patience, and they clashed, resulting in Cehk victorious. The group then left it behind to continue on its way. Before reaching the Kudarax chamber, Cehk locked his Toa brothers who were wounded and tired from the previous battle, to face Kudarax by himself. When arriving at the Makuta, Kudarax incited Cehk to understand that the world does not work as he believes, and that he became one of his test subjects. Cehk refused, and defeated Kudarax because the Makuta held back so he could keep Cehk alive and experiment with him later. The other Toa Kaaciah came and helped Cehk who was exhausted. In front of everyone appeared Dhotter, the only survivor of Kudarax's followers, but the Makuta absorbed him with his powerful weapon, making him recover and become much more powerful. Kudarax told the Toa that he would go and kill the Matoran of the island, and then come to the surface creating a big hole in the roof. The Toa then desperately rose to the surface, confronting him among all, however they had great difficulty defeating him until Zokua, who reflected on his mistake, came to help them, however Kudarax used his Kanohi Titrath to control Ahnia, Delme, Netel and Tihur, and then threatened to have them commit suicide. Cehk in a desperate act, threw his weapon towards Kudarax, nailing it to him, so that then Zokua channeled his fire into it into the Makuta, causing a strong explosion, which destroyed its essence. Subsequently Cehk returned with Delme and Makki to his village, where a celebration was held. Trip to another dimension Months after the death of Kudarax, a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta named Eidann arrived on the island to investigate the supposed death of the Makuta. Cehk, Delme and Ahnia confronted him, but the agent used his power of random dimension, and sent Cehk through a portal to another dimension. Cehk arrived at an alternate dimension where the intelligent life of Spherus Magna was extinguished with the War of the Nucleus, with the exception of the Great Beings, who created new intelligent life in him, and now that planet was called Ferkia. Cehk, woke up in an arid place on the planet, and was picked up by an inhabitant of that world, who took him to his base. That being was of the Uhnurian species, much like a Toa. Then at the base, the being introduced himself as Viradix, and Cehk then realized that he had changed, now he looked bigger and heavier than before. Then he met Niballa, a being of the Ardhan species, and was taken before the leader of the base, Nofruz, the last of the Braatuor species, to whom Cehk explained that he did not belong to that world. The leader made a deal to him, that if he helped them with his cause, they would help him to return to his world, and his cause was that they were the Resistance of Ferkia, who fought to free that world from the oppression of the Rulers of Darkness, so Cehk accepted. A member of the resistance, Vatrek of the Skavax species, analyzed the Toa in his laboratory, but could not specify why it exactly changed size. Later, Cehk was given a test to fight against Nofruz's bodyguard, a Uhnurian named Aezter, who was trained in Fire element. They fought and Cehk managed to emerge victorious, thus proving his strength. The next day he was assigned his first mission in the Resistance, accompanied by Viradix and Niballa was to go rescue a Uhnurian agent named Moljek, who was held hostage in a ruins near the base. The three proceeded to go, and Viradix gave Cehk a gun to attack from a distance. The three when arriving at the place were with soldiers of the Rulers, calls Mylviox, who watched, mocked them and entered the place, nevertheless Gothorak waited for them, a mutated Uhnurian, that sometimes was a member of the resistance called Gedriz, and now he was a high official of the Rulers. Moljek freed himself and fought the mutant while Cehk and the others fought the Mylviox. When Moljek defeated Gothorak, he wanted to take him to the Resistance base to transform him back into Uhnurian, but a red Ardhan arrived and took him away. Then the three returned to the base. The next day, Nofruz told them the story of how his species was annihilated by that red Ardhan whose name was Netrok. Later Cehk and his group would be assigned a second mission, stealing supplies and information from a base of the Rulers. They were joined by an Ardhan named Gharof. They went to a mountainous region mounted on Arañas del Desierto, which were supplied by a Uhnurian called Laapax. Upon reaching the base they defeated a few Mylviox and faced a Skavax named Algidak. Cehk beat him and they managed to take the supplies. When they reached the base, they realized that she was being attacked. Then they would know it was because a Skavax member named Sohkrel had betrayed them. Immediately Cehk and the members of the base fought against many Mylviox, while Vatrek fought with Sohkrel. Cehk saved a strange little member, and realized he was an Onu-Matoran named Hatrum, also enlarged. Vatrek defeated Sohkrel, who escaped along with the Mylviox. After the incident, Cehk started a conversation with the Matoran, who told him that he reached that dimension thanks to Eidann as well, and that when he got there he became a pilot of the Resistance air force, along with a Uhnurian called Zonetar. And the two promised to return both to their world. Then Cehk and his group would be entrusted with a third mission, start with the liberation of the planet. Nofruz sent different squadrons to several cities of that world. The group of Cehk was assigned Phogakz city, located in the jungle. The group was joined by a Uhnurian named Folli. This time the warriors were in new motorized vehicles, up to the jungle, where they were attacked by Goranator reptiles, but managed to get out of that. When they reached the city they went straight to the central tower, where the manager was, who was Gothorak. In that tower many Mylviox and a being of the Lehrgax species called Inheka won. Right after they got to Gothorak who they beat and was taken to the base to return it to its original form. A day later, the Rulers of the Dark began a massive attack on the Resistance base, bringing a huge army of Mylviox, Lehrgax, Parvek AW2 flying robots and many ships, including a Uhnurian pilot named Flagrox on his Voluther L1 ship. . The Resistance counterattacked, while the leader Nofruz decided to take refuge inside the base, to protect a secret that the Rulers should not know. Cehk faced a Uhnurian named Thaabak, who rode his huge reptile Ompiax. The battle lasted until Nofruz was captured by Netrok, and the army of the Rulers withdrew. Immediately, Cehk and his group decided to go rescue Nofruz to the capital of Ferkia, Zaanterha city. The group was joined by Aezter and Vatrek. Along the way, they decided to camp, and Vatrek spoke to Cehk about the Heart of Ferkia, a very powerful artifact that was the source of all the intelligent life of the planet, and that kept giving rebirth to every intelligent being that died there, but for some reason the Braatuors were not reborn, and he also told him that the Rulers wanted to seize him. Nofruz was the only one who knew exactly where he was, that's why they captured him. The next morning they arrived in the city. The eight members of the group went directly to the central tower, where was the leader of the Rulers, a Uhnurian called Kaex. Upon arriving at the tower, they faced robotic automatons called Maken RX9, whom they managed to destroy and reached the top of the structure. There they confronted Kaex, who paralyzed them with his powers, and ordered Netrok to kill them all if Nofruz did not take him to the exact location of the Heart of Ferkia, who agreed. After Kaex, Netrok and Nofruz left, Hatrum arrived on his Aliher L0 ship to rescue them from paralysis, and they immediately went after the leader of the Rulers. However, they were intercepted by Thaabak and Ompiax, who almost defeated them, but they were defeated when the Resistance army arrived at the place. Immediately Cehk and his group went to the ruins of the old city of the Braatuor, where Nofruz said that it was the Heart of Ferkia, they arrived at the place where they were and saw Kaex fighting against Nofruz, who upon seeing them arrived touched at the same time the Heart of Ferkia. The ground began to tremble, a great energy began to be released from there. The group left but everything except Cehk fell unconscious. Immediately afterwards, a huge being appeared who called himself Katrok, and it was the combination of Kaex, Netrok and the Heart of Ferkia. Cehk tried to fight against him alone, until Hatrum arrived at the place, piloting the ship of Zonetar, Karinor L2, being destroyed by Katrok, but Hatrum managed to survive. Katrok was about to kill them, until he was paralyzed and began to feel a lot of pain. It was the souls of the Braatuor who had trained their spirits to stay in the Heart of Ferkia in case something like that happened, then the souls told Cehk to extract the Heart from the chest of Katrok, who did it with all the forces that remained, and Katrok exploded. Then, everyone woke up and thanked Cehk for saving them. Days later, Vatrek told Cehk, that using ancient technology of the Great Beings, he managed to design a machine of interdimensional portals that would take him and Hatrum to the world to which they belong. The two, after saying goodbye to everyone, entered the portal, both arriving at their corresponding place in the Matoran Universe of their dimension. Upon returning to Kaaciah, Cehk was greeted with joy by his Toa brothers, who defeated Eidann right after Cehk left. Category:Good Youtubers Category:Toa